Rescued Crimson Goregutter
|Faction = |Status = Alive |Occupation = |Location = Hidden World New Berk (formerly) Isle of Berk (formerly) |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = |Voiced by = |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Rescued Crimson Goregutter is a Crimson Goregutter who first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Biography ''War against Grimmel The Dragon Riders rescued this trapped Crimson Goregutter on one of their missions and brought it back to Berk. This Goregutter formed a bond with Meatlug's offspring Fishmeat and Fishlegs. When the dragon arrived on Berk, he started playing with the baby and accidentally knocked down a few buildings. He calmed down after Toothless ordered him to, and bowed down to his Alpha. When the entire village started their journey to the Hidden World, the Crimson Goregutter helped in carrying boats and other large objects before settling on New Berk. During the Dragon Riders' attempt to capture Grimmel, the Goregutter waited outside, as he was too big to enter the base. After the Riders escaped the building, the Goregutter charged onto a tower of rocks and temporarily trapped Grimmel's Deathgrippers underneath the rubble. Later, when Toothless and his mate were captured by Grimmel, the Goregutter and all the dragons of Berk rushed to his aid, but were stopped when the Night Fury commanded them to. The Goregutter then followed his Alpha to the Warlords' ships, where he was put in a cage. He was eventually freed when the Dragon Riders came to the dragons' rescue and wreaked havoc among the trappers when he saw that Fishlegs and Fishmeat were in danger. After all the dragons were freed, everyone returned to the New Berk. However, after realizing that dragons and humans couldn't live together, Hiccup decided to send all the dragons to the Hidden World. Toothless then roared loudly, ordering the other dragons to leave, to which the Goregutter replied with another roar. He then flew off to the Hidden World with all the other dragons. Physical Appearance This dragon has two large moose-like antlers on the top of his head, and is crimson and purple in coloring. Like other Crimson Goregutters, he is large in size and has four short stubby legs. His forelimbs and larger than his hindlimbs and the tip of his tail is shaped like an axe. Personality Although the Rescued Crimson Goregutter is large in size, he is very innocent and playful, especially when interacting with Fishmeat. However, he will fiercely defend himself and his friends when the situation arises. He can also be very clumsy, for he is sometimes unaware of his own size and strength. Abilities and Skills '''Strength:' Like most Crimson Goregutters, the Rescued Crimson Goregutter possess a large amount of strength that comes with his body mass, enabling him to crash through ships, stone pillars and cages with ease. Firepower: Like most Crimson Goregutters, the Rescued Crimson Goregutter possess the ability to spew molten lava from his mouth, which can also be launched onto his antlers before attacking. Relationships Fishmeat The Rescued Crimson Goregutter quickly became best friends with Fishmeat and enjoys playing with the baby Gronckle. Whenever Fishmeat is threatened or in danger, the Rescued Crimson Goregutter will fiercely defend his friend. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs displayed a great love and fascination for this dragon as soon as the Dragon Riders rescued him from the poachers and continues to do so as the dragon settles into Berk and defends Fishmeat in battle. Toothless The Rescued Crimson Goregutter respects Toothless' authority as the Alpha Dragon, and he is willing to follow the Night Fury through any situation. Appearances Site Navigation Category:Boulder Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Males Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Minor Characters Category:Movie Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters